


[宇植]一枪换一枪

by tendayblueness



Category: psychopath diary
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendayblueness/pseuds/tendayblueness
Kudos: 16





	[宇植]一枪换一枪

我这是——在哪里？ 

陆东植再次睁开眼睛时，瘫软地倚坐着天台的角落，还未散尽的安眠药还在发挥作用让他忍不住再次合拢眼睛。天台刺骨的寒风狠狠灌进了陆东植的耳中，他的意志渐渐清醒，猛然间回想起自己如今的处境。

明明只是和往常一样下班回家，为什么会遇到这种事情……

一切的始作俑者踩着皮鞋发出嗒嗒的声响，一步一步慢慢地靠近他。徐仁宇走得极慢，陆东植知道，他在延长并享受着猎物在恐惧的凌迟下走向死亡的过程。

陆东植咬紧牙关，以免因害怕而颤栗的牙齿碰撞出声激起杀人犯更恶劣的想法，但心中的恐惧如沼泽般将陆东植渐渐吞噬，清晰地在神态中体现无法藏匿，他苍白的脸上血色全无。

“来选吧，是被我杀死还是自己跳下去？”那个陌生男人最终还是走到了陆东植面前蹲了下来，如同判官般高高在上地宣判着他的生死。

下巴被枪支死死地抵住。在濒临死亡的恐惧下，陆东植再也无法维持冷静，不受控制地发出小兽般的呜咽。

这次他们离得很近。陆东植清晰地看到了杀人犯的脸，俊秀端正的五官没有占据主体，最先让人察觉到的是狠戾的神态和癫狂的眼神。

陆东植挣扎地摇着头，一头羊毛卷随着他头部的晃动一同抖动。脸颊和耳朵被风肆意地吹着，脆弱的皮肤冻得发红。

徐仁宇看起来没有耐心继续等待了，他一发狠，抬手用力捏紧陆东植的下巴，向下发力。陆东植毫无防备地被掰开了嘴，枪械粗暴地捅进了他的嘴里。

“快，选吧。”徐仁宇威胁性地又将枪在陆东植嘴中推进了一寸。

  
枪械压迫着陆东植的舌头，直逼他的喉咙眼。陆东植张嘴含着随时可能走火的枪，因为惊慌而泛出的几滴泪水，挂在眼角的睫毛上将落不落，格外可怜。

极度危险的情景反而让陆东植的大脑转而清晰了起来，他依稀猜测到了那个男人的意图。

这里是天台监控的死角，他想让我自己选择跳楼，好让他把我的死伪造成自杀。

赌一把吗？

陆东植在恐惧的余韵中声音颤抖着，嘴里被迫含着危险的枪械，却仍然含糊不清地用自认为嚣张的语气威胁，“你有本事就开枪杀了我。”

徐仁宇看着猎物意料之外的倔强，嗤笑一声。他仔细欣赏着猎物俊俏的面容上恐慌和不屈两种矛盾情绪的交融，心中满是餍足。

陆东植仿佛被逼入死境的困兽强压着惧怕，用嘶哑的声音威胁着，仿佛绵羊披着狼皮，虚张声势地挥舞着无力的爪子。

啧，倒是有点意思。

徐仁宇缓缓搅动起陆东植嘴里吞咽着的枪械，冰冷的枪支在陆东植口腔的每一个角落划过，同时也掠夺着他的呼吸。惧怕感和舌苔被枪支压住产生的窒息感又一次席卷而来，在陆东植的大脑皮层发挥着作用，他艰难地喘着气。

伪装的狼皮轻易地被徐仁宇扒了下来，威胁时的倔强气势霎时偃旗息鼓。

我……该怎么办？陆东植扼制不住发出低低的啜泣。

向上抬起的枪支将红润的嘴唇撬开到了最大的幅度，陆东植艰难地昂起头，露出毫无防备的苍白脖颈以免因恐惧而加速分泌的唾液从被迫张开的嘴中留下。

没有等陆东植想出办法，徐仁宇被陆东植口含枪械的场景刺激出了别的想法，突然改变了主意。

他想，这张小嘴本来就应该吞些别的东西。

牵连着黏腻的唾液，徐仁宇拔出陆东植嘴里的枪，掏出手提箱里准备的绳子，熟练地扼住陆东植的双手反绑在身后，解开裤链露出已经微微发硬的器物。

陆东植很快洞察那个男人即将要做的事情，脑内的弦彻底绷不住了。

他低低地哀求着，杀了我。

没有得到男人任何理会，陆东植只能又一次咬紧牙关死死闭住嘴巴避免男人滚烫的阴茎顶进他的嘴巴。

怜惜这种情绪从不被纳入捕食者的辞典。徐仁宇用力揪起陆东植的头发，捏紧了他的鼻子，夺去了他呼吸的通道好教他乖乖张开嘴。

顽抗在绝对的力量面前渺小地微不足道，渐渐模糊的意识让身体不再受主观意识的控制，陆东植的嘴不受控制地张开粗喘着气。

目睹猎物的呼吸在自己的摧残下渐渐流逝，徐仁宇下身已经全然勃起，紫黑色的粗壮器物上青筋向外凸起，就这样直挺挺地戳进了陆东植口中。

“把你的牙齿收收好，敢咬下来你就死定了。”陆东植的憎恶的眼神丝毫不加掩饰，他的心思对徐仁宇来说简直是一览无余，徐仁宇促狭地笑着比了比抹脖子的动作以示警告。

如同对待没有生命的泄欲工具一样，他强硬地摁着陆东植的头发来回抽动，同时挺动着自己的腰身。

每一次深入，他的睾丸都重重拍打在陆东植的脸上，发出响亮而淫靡的声响，原本还算梳顺的可爱卷发在徐仁宇的恣意蹂躏下变得蓬乱。

呕。巨大的器物将舌头牢牢地摁压在下方，不断冲击顶撞到上颚，陆东植不自觉地发出干呕。睾丸撞击在脸上，他不得不屈辱地闭上双眼默默承受这样的虐待，但他不知道他的无声的抗拒更加激发了徐仁宇的凌虐欲。  
  
“想活命就给我好好地舔。”在被湿润的口腔包裹的快感之下，徐仁宇在大脑的亢奋中草率地许下不知真假的承诺。

恩威并施是高高在上的独裁者的必要手段，他又腾出左手捏紧了陆东植的下巴。

“啊……”力气大到几乎要将陆东植的下巴弄得脱臼，他的嘴被巨大的阴茎填满了每一个空隙，破碎的呻吟勉强从喉咙里挤出。

徐仁宇知道，他已经彻底征服了自己的猎物。他彻底松开了擒住陆东植的双手，将自己的器物交给陆东植伺候。

陆东植泪眼模糊地凑近了巨大的阴茎，试探性地伸出舌头触了上去，青涩地舔舐着。舌头毫无章法地在这滚烫的阴茎上打转，间歇能够抚慰到敏感的龟头。

用嘴唇包裹住牙齿以避免磕碰，陆东植主动试图将整根巨物吞入口中，奈何颇为费力。他吃力地前后摆动脑袋，任由阴茎在他的小嘴里进进出出，不时舔弄着马眼。

陆东植收紧口腔用力吮吸着，好教徐仁宇尽早缴了枪以结束这场非人的折磨，谁知阴茎仍是高昂坚挺着，陆东植的嘴已经酸涩的不行。

徐仁宇仿佛是怜惜他酸涩的口腔，主动挺身抽动了起来。陆东植配合地为男人服务着，凌乱的头发，被凌虐的红唇和色情的吞吐让徐仁宇血脉贲张。他仰着头更为激烈地挺动着身子。

终于，陆东植的牙齿无意中轻轻磕碰到了最敏感的龟头，在这突如其来的刺激下，徐仁宇射精的欲望达到了巅峰，阴茎颤了几下。

徐仁宇粗暴地按住陆东植的头向自己的下身扣去，在龟头顶到喉咙口的那一刹那，一股股滚烫的精液接二连三喷涌而出，充斥满整个口腔。  
  
徐仁宇其实更想看精液挂在陆东植脸上缓缓淌下的样子，他近乎可以想象出陆东植被颜射时的无措表情，氤氲的眼睛含着水雾勾着徐仁宇的心。

但为了避免无意间留下线索，徐仁谨慎地先委屈一下自己的小癖好，毕竟咽下去也不错。

而且——之后还会有很多次机会。  
  
他一记手刀将陆东植劈晕过去。


End file.
